


Wrath

by Kyirah



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Gen, RoyEd Month 2020, Wrath!Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: Day 5 of RoyEd Month: HomunculusA.K.A. the very beginnings of Wrath!Roy would be like.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: RoyEd month





	Wrath

He was scared, and he didn't know where he was. The officers had taken him from the orphanage, right after his parents died, and brought him to this place. It was... weird. Roy didn't quite know what to think, but the attendants kept reminding them that without the military, they'd be in the streets _or worse_. Roy knew better than to complain.

They had food, and beds, and a different person rotated by every day to teach them about a lot of stuff. He was grateful, how could he not be, when he remembered the cold halls of the orphanage, the harsh hands of the attendants there? Compared to that, this weird place seemed like heaven.

(But Roy wasn't stupid, he was actually very smart, so he learned to keep his head down, not get outstanding grades or high scores on the physicals. Because every month, the kids who did ended up disappearing, and he felt cold down to his spine when he thought about it.

Not that it helped, anyway. He's lost count of the days, years, but he thought he was around 16 when it happened. He was smart, and sharp, but he had no reasons to escape, no motives to detest the place, so he stayed, he did as was asked, and he was quietly grateful to the Military, even if he wasn't devoted. With so few of them left, it was a matter of time before he was brought to the gold-toothed doctor. After so many years, he forgot what made him so scared of the man.)

\--

Wrath remembers very little of before, and ever since he's become Father's creation, nothing quite matter beyond what Father wants.

But he is smart, and sharp, and knows far too much then what Father intends him to, and as long as he completes his goals, Father and Selim don't care what he does.

So he chooses his own wife, he promotes Maes Hughes, the idealist aspiring colonel, lets Olivier get away with whatever she wants as long as she stays out of his city. He is a puppet, and he knows that, and he'll die a puppet, and he is not okay with it, but he has accepted that. There's a fire that roars inside him, a rage, he could very well tame into determination, but he is Wrath, and he is meant to burn like that, so he sits and does very little to focus that.

He names Fullmetal, eyes the promising sacrifice for Father, and remembers the kids who got outstanding on their grades and disappeared without a trace and he doesn't know what to do with that feeling, doesn't know how to deal with anything but the rage smoldering in his core, but he _wants_ , oh how he does.

He choose his wife because he knew she was just as smart, just as sharp as him. She is happy playing their little game, and hides well what she does when he is away. She doesn't ask, and he doesn't pay attention. Fullmetal is just as smart, just as sharp, but Wrath doesn't think he will be happy playing their little game.

He kind of wants to see what game Fullmetal wants to play.

**Author's Note:**

> This is. Way shorter than what I expected. But my docs vanished, so I wrote this instead, directly into ao3 and motivated by pure spite.


End file.
